Accepted Mates
by SiberianTangerine
Summary: Sequel to Mates. Time for Natsu and Lucy to tell the guild about them and of course there will be chaos.


Yoo! Here's the sequel to Mates. Sorry it took so long for me to update but I had a serious case of writersblock _

Anyway, Fairy Tail is not mine sadly enough~

* * *

The morning after that interesting night, Fairy Tails newest couple Natsu and Lucy stood outside the guild doors.

"Ugh I just can't walk in there." Lucy groaned at the thought of her fellow nakama teasing them to death.

"Why not?" Natsu was as usual completely oblivious to the situation but that was one of his cuter traits.

"Because everyone will tease us!"

"So you can't _walk_ in there?"

"No."

"I see..." Natsu suddenly lifted Lucy up and settled her in his arms, bridal style.

"Wait, Natsuuu! What are you doing?"

"Well you said that you couldn't walk in there so I'll just carry you."

And before she could protest, Natsu had kicked the doors to the guild open and walked in.

"Eeeep!" Lucy hid her face in Natsus shoulder, but he just walked into the guild with his trademark grin while everyone stopped in their tracks to stare at them.

His sensitive ears caught Gajeels low "Good job flame brain." and his grin got even bigger. He sat Lucy down at the bar where Mirajane stood with shiny eyes, she had tried to make Natsu and Lucy a couple ever since Lucy first showed up at Fairy Tail.

"Um Natsu? May I ask why you came in carrying Lucy?" She asked with that sweet smile she usually had.

"Well Luce didn't want to walk in here and she's my mate so why shouldn't I carry her?" Natsu looked like it was the most simple thing on earth.

The guild turned so quiet that Lucy could hear her own heartbeat, and then everything burst into chaos.

"WHAAAT?"

"Oh my god congrats!"

"I knew you llllliked her."

"Does that mean Lucy is taken?"

"How long has this been going on?"

Natsu was a bit baffled over the sudden stream of questions but he kept his grin intact. Lucy on the other hand didn't know what to do.

"Natsu, what is the meaning of this?" They both turned around to see Erza surrounded by a really dark aura.

Natsu let out a scared "Eep!" and hid behind Lucy who even though she was scared, went up and tried to calm Erza down.

"E-Erza don't be angry okay? Natsu hasn't done anything wro..." She didn't get to finish since Erza caught her in one of her bone crushing hugs.

"Lucy if this is what you really want then I'll support you. And if Natsu ever hurts you then I will break every bone in his body."

She released Lucy and turned to Natsu.

"Do you understand that Natsu? Every bone in your body."

Natsu snorted and held Lucy close to him, trying to get Erzas smell off from her. She should only smell like herself or him.

"Yeah yeah I get it. Not that I will hurt Luce anyway." He muttered a bit while he nuzzled her neck.

"Well then everyone, let's celebrate Fairy Tails newest couple!" Mirajane had jumped up on the stage and started singing in the microphone.

The guild threw a big party where everyone drank, laughed and fought. And in the middle of it all sat Natsu and Lucy, not really sure what was going on but enjoying it none less.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Hm?"

"I think that Mira-chan might insist that we get married in the future." Lucy blushed at her own words, a wedding with Natsu? Well it didn't sound so bad.

"I like that idea!" Natsu grinned down at her.

"Hey bunny girl! Remember our promise? You have to dance when I perform for two weeks, shall we get started?" Gajeel shouted to her across the Guild hall.

"What was that you pile of scrap metal?" Before Lucy could protest, Natsu had run over and started a fight with Gajeel that quickly escalated to a fight between all the males in the guild.

"Aah they're at it again..." Levy came and sat down with Lucy at the bar.

"Well it wouldn't be a Fairy Tail party if they didn't fight." Lucy giggled when she saw Natsu trying to capture Gajeel who teasingly shouted that he would make her perform in a skimpy outfit.

"But I'm a bit jealous of you Lu-chan, you got the person you love and now you can live happily ever after."

"Well if I were you then I wouldn't give up when it comes to Gajeel. I mean he even stalks you at some of your harder missions."

_Oh wait I wasn't supposed to say that! Ooops..._

Levy's eyes narrowed. "He stalks me on my missions?" Lucy could only nod and feel sympathy for the iron dragon slayer who was sooo dead at the moment.

"GAJEEL!" Levy stood up and made her way to were Natsu and Gajeel fought.

"What shrimp? Can't you see I'm a bit busy?"

"I don't care. You are coming with me. NOW!" Levy took a firm hold on his ear and dragged him away to give him the lecture of his life.

"What was that about?" Natsu came back and sat down with Lucy again.

"I accidentally told Levy that Gajeel stalks her when she goes on missions alone or when team Shadow Gear goes on a more difficult mission."

"What's the big deal about that? I have done that several times when you have gone on missions without me." Natsu's answer made Lucy spit out her drink in surprise.

"You are kidding right?" She managed to cough out.

"Am not. Do you think that I would leave you alone when you could get hurt or kidnapped or something even worse?"

"But I have my spirits! And I usually go with Levy-chan or Cana or sometimes even Erza. Do you think I could get kidnapped while I'm with Erza?"

Natsu just snorted in disapproval. "Say what you want but I won't stay at home and wait for you when you could get yourself in trouble."

"Gaah! You overly possessive fire-spitting dragon! That's exactly the same words that I should say to you. You are the one of us two who gets into trouble all the time, and you expect me to sit and wait at home?"

"Then we just have to go on all of our missions together." Natsu smiled and put his arm around her and Lucy leaned her head on his shoulder.

"As long as you don't destroy everything." She muttered.

"Then it's a promise." He kissed the top of her head.

**10 years later**

"Arisa! Ryuu! Time to get up, we are going to the guild soon!"

Lucy Dragneel called out to her children who were probably still in bed. She sighed and went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"Geez, why did both of them had to take after him when it comes to sleeping? Am I the only one in this family who can actually get up in the morning?"

"Aye! But I can too!" Happy flew down and placed himself on Lucy's shoulder.

"Do I get fish for breakfast?" He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Yeah yeah. But only if you fly up and bring down two small and lazy kids." She snickered. Happy was really good at waking them up, he annoyed them until they couldn't stand it and had to get up.

"Aye sir! But what about the big lazy one?"

"Oh I'll take care of him." Lucy said and walked in to their bedroom.

On the big bed in there laid Natsu Dragneel. Her husband for 8 years and her lifelong mate. She bent over and stroked his hair.

"Wake up already Natsu or we'll be late to the guild and miss all the good missions." She flicked his forehead lightly.

Suddenly Natsu threw his arms around her waist and dragged her down to him, enveloping her in a big hug.

"Just five more minutes Luce." He mumbled sleepily.

_Oh what am I going to do with him? He never changes._

"Natsu! Stop being all lazy and get up already! No wonder that Arisa and Ryuu are so hard to wake up when they have you as their role model!"

"What mom?" Two small children ran into the room and jumped onto the big bed. A small boy who was a little replica of Natsu and a small girl with strawberry blonde hair who in every other aspect was a splitting image of her mother.

"Good morning my lazy children. Will you help me get your father out of bed?"

"Yeeees!" Both of them shouted and then started to attack their father with tickles. It wouldn't have been so bad if not for the fact that Natsu still had Lucy in a firm grip and dragged her down on the floor with him as he tried to escape the tickles. Both of them ended up tangled on the floor with their kids standing over them, laughing.

"Serves you right dad! Are you getting weak?" Ryuu teased his father who immediately jumped up and chased him around the house. Lucy and Arisa just sighed at the sight of them.

"Okay Risa honey, shall we eat some breakfast?" Lucy picked her five year old daughter up and went out to the kitchen where they sat down with Happy. Natsu and Ryuu joined them shortly after.

"Not fair dad. When will I be as strong as you are?" Ryuu pouted slightly, he used fire magic just like his father but was still a beginner.

"You're just seven. Of course you can't beat dad." Arisa replied. She was studying to be a solid script-mage but Levy only taught her simple stuff since she was still so young.

"Oh like you can?" Ryuu immediately shot back at his little sister.

"Stop it both of you! If you want to beat your dad then just ask Erza." Lucy ended her children's argument firmly.

"Hey!" Natsu yelped. "That's not nice Lucyy!" He whined and Lucy just sighed.

_Really now? He never changes. _She thought and giggled just a bit, Natsu would always be Natsu.

"No way! Auntie Erza is too scary!" Both kids yelled in unison and shuddered as they thought about the strict armour mage who was their parents teammate.

The Dragneel family finished their breakfast and headed over to the guild where they were greeted by their friends. Natsu and Happy immediately rushed over to the request board in search for some good missions while Lucy left Ryuu and Arisa in Mirajanes care.

"We'll be gone for at least three days so be good and don't cause any trouble okay? And don't forget to brush your teeth, and don't stay up too late, and..."

"We know mom!" Both her kids replied with a sigh. "We'll be good, we promise." They stuck out their pinkies towards Lucy and she latched onto them.

"Okay. Pinkie promise." Lucy kissed them both on their heads.

"Hey Luce I found a good mission so we should get going."

Arisa and Ryuu rushed to their dad and hugged him tightly.

"Have a safe trip dad! Don't destroy anything!" Natsu laughed and grinned down at his kids. "I'll try."

He took Lucy's hand and they walked out of the guild towards their new mission.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted to the sky while Happy cheered "Aye sir!"

_Yeah, so am I. As always when I'm with you. _Lucy thought as they walked to the train station.

* * *

Yep here you have it. Hope you guys enjoyed it.

Byee~


End file.
